Those I've Loved Along The Way
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: A WWE Diva looks back on her relationships in WWE. Follow Ashley down the memory lane of those she's loved along the way.


**So this is being written with the help of my friend Kat ( .com)! This is the introduction, and if you'd like to see a more detailed chapter for each man, please let me know in the reviews! As always thank you for reading and please read and review! Love, Lacey!**

While working on her autobiography, Ashley had discovered that nearly half the book was devoted to her relationships. She had always had a fondness for dating her fellow wrestlers, but after finishing her book she had realized just how closely her relationships had been tied to her wrestling career. Adam, Jeff, Jay, Patrick, John, and so many others, all of her relationships had been inexplicably linked to her career. Perhaps that was why she had always been more profitable when in an onscreen relationship. Each man had been a valuable part of her career, or her life, and it was so interesting to sit back and read the manuscript of her book, like traveling back in time.

 _It had all started with Adam, or Edge, as he was known then._ Her current husband had been the first person she worked with after joining WWE, along with David and Jay, better known as Gangrel and Christian. She'd been David's onscreen girlfriend while also sleeping with him in real life, and then the angle where Adam and Jay had begun to develop feelings for her had actually carried over when she began dating Adam in 1999. He was her first real relationship, a devilishly handsome 25 year old that sent her head over heels. She'd found out she was pregnant the day after No Way Out the following year, and she'd cried on Adam's shoulder as she told him how sorry she was. Neither of them needed a baby right then, she remembered saying, but he simply put a finger to her lips and shushed her. _Everything will be fine._ It was still something he said to this day. And she had grown to like the idea of being a mother. Trey had turned 3 the previous December, and she anxiously began preparing to become a mother of two. And then Wrestlemania had come. The table spot was supposed to be harmless. But one broken wrist and one dislocated elbow later, she realized that maybe she shouldn't have done it. Two days later, she was sitting at home on their day off when blood began pouring from between her legs. And just like that, their baby was gone. She refused to take time off, and threw herself into her work. _Work could make her forget what had happened, what she believed she had caused._ But work had only caused problems, with Adam and Jay turning on her onscreen and her alignment turning to the Hardy Boyz, and by the end of the year they were done. It just didn't feel right to be with him anymore.

 _Then there was Jeff._ She loved Jeff as a friend, but them getting together had been the biggest mistake either of them made. Her addictions were in full swing by the time she began dating Jeff in 2001, right after their onscreen romance, and his demons only encouraged hers. They were two drug addicts masquerading as wrestlers, throwing their hard-earned paychecks down the drain with cocaine (her drug of choice), crystal meth (his), and a shared love of painkillers that came as a byproduct of their job. She had helped keep their act going by sleeping with Vince when he discovered they were failing drug tests regularly, but the ruse had all fallen apart when she broke her neck and tested positive for cocaine in the hospital. To this day, she still had a sneaking suspicion that her addiction had caused her to miss that move and break her neck. But at the time, all she cared about was that she was sitting at home in a halo brace trying to heal from a cervical fracture while going through withdrawals. Jeff tried to make it better, but he was still struggling as well, and the piles of pills the doctors had shoved at her following her surgery had only sent him further down the hole. He'd been released in April 2003, and they'd broken up that June when they mutually agreed (after rehab stints and Ashley's return to the WWE) that it was better they went their separate ways and just stayed friends. To this day she still called him up from time to time, and they helped encourage each other when the addiction demons came calling once again.

 _After Jeff, there was Jay._ He was her first marriage, the first time she had actually taken that leap. Something about him had always held her interest, but she'd chosen Adam at first and then her disastrous run with Jeff had once again kept him from having his shot with her. But finally, around Thanksgiving 2003, he'd taken advantage of her being single and gotten his chance. He'd wined and dined her, a refreshing change from what she'd been through. He loved her despite her past, despite everything she'd done, and she had loved him for that. He was her savior from the life she'd been fighting to leave, taking her under his wing and loving Trey like his own son. They'd moved quickly, loved hard and fast, with Jay proposing to her just after they rang in 2004, and they'd married the next month in Las Vegas. But their marriage was over just as quickly as it began, fights dissolving into punching matches and things being thrown around their condo and the police coming. She filed for divorce first, accusing him of abuse, and he responded the next day with a filing of his own that accused her of still using drugs, drinking too much, and sleeping around. Only the last accusation was true, but Ashley had never admitted it. It took a while for their divorce to make it's way through the system, as they both kept trying to make things work, and she wound up pregnant in January 2005. The month after their divorce was finalized, Ashley went into labor at 36 weeks and gave birth to Bryant. Their son had looked just like his father, and they spent the night after his birth cuddled up in her hospital bed talking about giving things another try. But the third day, Bryant stopped breathing in the NICU and the nurses couldn't bring him back. Jay spent the fourth day after his son's birth planning his funeral as Ashley sobbed her eyes out in a hospital bed.

After that, they knew that nothing was going to fix what had happened between them, and so they went their separate ways.

 _Her divorce from Jay had sent her back into Adam's arms, after he was always there for her during the proceedings and the death of her son._ He had never left her side when she came home to her and Jay's empty condo where she now lived with her eight year old son. He cleaned up, cooked and made sure she ate, and kept her from slashing her wrists with a broken bottle she found in the trash. He kept Trey from seeing his mother at her lowest point. The depression was horrible, the bulimia she developed was worse, and her self-hatred was the most vicious creature of all. She blamed herself for ruining her marriage, blamed her drug habit for weakening her body and causing her baby to die. Adam changed that. He believed in her, loved her, and kept her from falling into the pit of despair like she wanted. He brought her back to life when she needed it most. But again they drifted apart when she finally emerged from her shell and once again took back her life, and she moved on, just as she always did.

 _Another breakup from Adam left her single for a year, and then she'd let Lacey set her up with Patrick._ He was a welcome change, four years younger and nowhere near as experienced in life as she was. He was like a child, and she'd fallen in love with that. They'd began dating in May 2008, and the next month she was pregnant. Devon was born in March of the following year, and Ashley had fallen more in love with Patrick watching him with their son, which led to their marriage in July 2010. But the next month, her mother Madeline was driving Trey to soccer practice when a drunk driver went the wrong way and killed both her mother and son. Ashley couldn't recover from the stress of losing her firstborn, and her marriage only came closer to sinking when she discovered that Patrick had been sleeping with Nicole for over a year. The fights escalated until she packed up Devon, and they left Detroit behind. She and Patrick filed for divorce, and during the year that it took for it finalize, she took up with her old demons for comfort. Another rehab stint saw her leave WWE in July 2011, saw Patrick take Devon away from her, but once again Ashley had to save herself. She came out of rehab at the end of the year determined to revive her career and get her son back. But the courts saw different, and it took until 2014 for them to settle their differences and she reluctantly let Devon go to live in Detroit with Patrick and Nicole. It was the second greatest loss of her life.

 _John entered her life in early 2012._ They had always worked together, had even feuded against each other when Ashley and Adam were an onscreen couple. But now he wanted her to be his. He gave her everything she asked for, and she became a typical trophy girlfriend. John showered her with everything that she'd ever wanted, more than anyone else ever had. He was WWE's golden boy, and he had the cash flow to prove it. Ashley spent longer with him then she had anyone else. She became pregnant later that year, and Nevaeh, her first daughter, was born in January. She was born two months early and Ashley spent every moment of those two months praying that Nevaeh wouldn't die like Bryant had. And she didn't. She was a fighter like her mother and survived to be a mini-Ashley, with a quick temper even for a four year old. Then came Kayden and Kaleb in April 2015, the twins wreaking havoc on her body before she gave birth early once again. Now a mother of six, though she physically only had three in her custody, Ashley struggled to stay prominent in WWE while raising her kids. June brought the end of her relationship with Cena, arguments taking over because of his increasing time away from home and her raising their kids alone. They'd kept it private until November, and then John opened his mouth and Ashley was again on the market openly.

 _And now here she was, with Adam again._ He had once again been her shoulder to cry on after she'd broken up with John, and she'd helped him when he broke up with Beth, and at her Hall of Fame induction they had finally announced to the world they were back together, this time for good. And that was sealed when he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, saying it was something he should have done in the beginning. She'd said yes, and they celebrated the new year of 2017 by getting married surrounded by their six combined children (Patrick had allowed Devon to come) and she had never been happier. They were living happy lives in Asheville with his two daughters and her three kids, still making appearances for WWE and Adam starting a booming acting career while Ashley played the role of mom. _It had always been her favorite role of all._ After everything she'd done and lived through in her life, Ashley could only say one thing...

 _It was only fair that her story end with Adam after it had begun the exact same way._


End file.
